Amigo Número Tres
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: ¿Cómo te las arreglas con la aristocracia sangre-pura, un Ministerio corrupto, la invasión de la cultura Muggle y constantes preguntas sobre tu vida amorosa - mientras intentas tener más de dos amigos y no ser un completo imbécil? No le preguntes a Draco: no lo sabe. D/Hr. TRADUCCION
1. Descendencia

**Amigo número tres**

por Riptey

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter

**Summary:** ¿Cómo te las arreglas con la aristocracia sangre-pura, un Ministerio corrupto, la invasión de la cultura Muggle, Hacer la Cosa Correcta y constantes preguntas sobre tu vida amorosa - mientras intentas tener más de dos amigos y no ser un completo imbécil? No le preguntes a Draco: no lo sabe.

**N/A:** Es una épica comedia romántica centrada en Draco. Es ligera y divertida e incluso tonta de tiempo en tiempo (¡excepto en las partes serias!), así que no esperes encontrarte con algo oscuro y tenebroso como en mis otras historias. En cambio, si alguna vez te interesó saber la opinión de un Draco adulto en cosas como, por decir, todo desde Joan Jett hasta el helado de pasta de galleta - esta es la historia para ti.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Descendencia**

Draco Malfoy era un tipo solitario y a nadie le importaba. De hecho, había estado tan solo durante tanto tiempo que su corazón se había contraído y endurecido hasta convertirse en una pequeña, frágil, negra y puntiaguda roca. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que hizo una lista mental de todos los amigos que tenía en el mundo, y no le tomó mucho tiempo. Sólo había dos personas en ésta: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Habían pasado casi nueve años desde el final de la guerra y parecía que todos se habían ajustado y superado el pasado, excepto Draco. Anotó en su lista de amigos algunos detalles, porque tenía algo de tiempo libre.

Pansy no estaba casada, tampoco, y tenía suficiente dinero para haberse jubilado a los dieciocho años sin haber trabajado nunca. Después de unos años de relaciones fallidas, había decidido que no había ninguna razón para casarse y tener hijos. A diferencia de Draco, parecía prosperar por sí misma, persiguiendo sin descanso su último capricho creativo o mágico durante varios meses hasta que se mudara a su siguiente pasión. Le decía que no le gustaba sentirse atrapada o preocuparse por los sentimientos de otra persona tanto como por los suyos. Pansy no era una persona muy agradable, pero por lo menos ella entendía su propio egoísmo: sólo quería ser libre de pensar que ella lo más grandioso del mundo y hacer lo que sea que se le antojara todo el tiempo, y a Draco eso le parecía extrañamente respetable.

Blaise estaba casado con Daphne Greengrass, quien quiera que fuese. Oh, cierto – estaba en el mismo año de Draco en Hogwarts. Como sea, Blaise y Daphne tuvieron una hija hace cinco años, Amarantha, y habían organizado muchas fiestas elegantes en su mansión. En una de esas fiestas, hace cuatro años, Draco había puesto los ojos en la hermana pequeña de Daphne, Astoria. Las chicas Greengrass tenían mucho a su favor, y algunas de esas cosas empezaban con las letras "t" y "p." También eran muy bien educadas y ricas, y cuando Draco pilló a la pequeña rubia mirándolo sin reparo desde el otro lado de la habitación, su creciente soledad le había cosquilleado el interior del pecho. La invitó a salir y así comenzó su última relación, que duró dos años.

Ahora, Draco no estaba solo porque la gente lo juzgara por su pasado o porque era tímido y mal entendido o algo así. Era porque él era desagradable. Además de contar chistes crueles que sólo Blaise y Pansy pensaban que eran graciosos, también era brutalmente honesto. Por ejemplo, si alguien hipotéticamente tenía el pelo muy rizado y difícil de manejar y grandes dientes de castor, él estaría dispuesto a hacérselo saber, para que pudieran solucionar el problema y dejar de traer abajo la media mundial de belleza. Casi no había habido nada que criticar sobre la apariencia de Astoria, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su mente. Era bastante común en el departamento de inteligencia, un poco superficial y no le gustaba leer libros, y él nunca había dudado en recordarle de estas cualidades. En una fiesta, Draco hizo una broma justo en frente de ella sobre cómo era seguro beber alcohol para Astoria pues ella no tenía ninguna célula en el cerebro para matar. Cuando Pansy señaló la presencia de su novia, Draco le aseguró que Astoria no entendería la broma de todos modos. Ella rompió con él allí mismo, delante de todos, lo que habría sido embarazoso si alguien lo hubiese recordado una semana más tarde.

Hay una historia muy interesante detrás de eso. Cuando Voldemort estaba tratando de volver nuevamente durante el primer año de su hija Daphne en Hogwarts, el viejo como-se-llame Greengrass decidió que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de un solo galleon. Había aprendido durante la Primera Guerra que era perdonable para un sangre pura de alta sociedad, rechazar la marca, pero de aquél mago se esperaba que demostrara su lealtad con una serie de donaciones. Después de todo, alguien tenía que financiar los sobornos al Ministerio y proporcionar el vino y caviar para las fiestas de los Mortífagos.

El avaro Sr. Greengrass había estado usando pociones de olvido sobre sus socios comerciales desde hace algún tiempo con el fin de hacerles olvidar que él no les había pagado. Fue durante una de estas transacciones que se le ocurrió la brillante idea: iba a modificar la receta para crear una nueva poción del olvido, que luego administraría a sí mismo y a su familia. En teoría, haría que la familia Greengrass sólo fuera relevante cuando estaban físicamente presentes, de lo contrario, básicamente, todo el mundo se olvidaría de su existencia.

Desafortunadamente, sobreestimar su talento en Pociones ha sido una locura común entre los Slytherins desde los tiempos de Salazar, ya que el arte de Pociones, tradicionalmente Slytherin, siempre se ha enseñado a sus alumnos con una tendencia a regalarle las notas. Greengrass cometió un error cuando completó su poción del olvido - la hizo demasiado fuerte. Según Astoria, su padre se despertaba casi todas las mañanas incapaz de recordar su propio nombre y nadie más podía recordarlo el tiempo suficiente para decírselo.

Astoria había tomado una dosis más pequeña de la poción y esto fue una constante fuente de irritación para Draco cuando eran una pareja. Algunos de los conocidos de Draco habían estado convencidos de que él la había inventado, incluso después de reunirse con ella varias veces.

_Estaba condenado al fracaso desde el comienzo_, pensó Draco en ese momento. _¿Quién quiere una novia de la cual no se pueda presumir?_

Por supuesto, que fuera tan desagradable no era enteramente culpa de Draco. Esa era la forma en que fue criado - si él no era lo suficientemente inteligente o talentoso, su padre se lo hacía saber. Si él no aparecía tan atractivo como le fuera posible, su madre le informaría. Así es como Draco Malfoy se convirtió en el canalla inteligente y bien vestido que era el día de hoy.

Se sentía más solo que nunca en este día en particular. Blaise acababa de llamarlo vía Flú para decirle que si hacía llorar a Amarantha una vez más, incluso por accidente, no se le permitiría volver a verla nunca más. Pansy había salido esa mañana para un viaje de dos semanas a Colombia para aprender cómo se hace el café. No tenía otros amigos y para colmo se había topado con una foto que había tomado a Astoria en el fondo de su cajón de la cómoda.

En la foto, ella primero sonreía a la cámara y luego fruncía el ceño y apartaba la mirada, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Draco recordó aquel día, justo una semana antes de que ella lo dejara. Le había dicho que se pusiera linda para la foto porque eso era lo único que sabía hacer. Se quedó mirando la foto durante mucho tiempo, estudiando su postura derrotada y el dolor en su mirada, y empezó a preguntarse acerca de algunas cosas. ¿Realmente tenía que ser tan malo todo el tiempo? ¿Realmente lo hacía sentirse mejor acerca de sí mismo? ¿Las otras personas apreciaban la difícil verdad tanto como él? No, pensó Draco. No, no, no.

Pensó concentradamente, pensó en las todas las cosas agradables que había dicho y hecho, y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de ellas eran "agradables" solo para sus deformados estándares. Por ejemplo, recordó el momento en que se comió el resto del helado de Amarantha, mientras nadie miraba, para que no se pusiera gordita. Recordó el momento en que accidentalmente-a-propósito derramó una copa llena de vino en las feas túnicas nuevas de Pansy, para que tuviera que cambiarse a algo mejor antes de que los invitados de la fiesta llegaran. Incluso se acordó de la vez que había echo una broma sobre las bragas de Hermione Granger en el proceso de advertirle que los mortífagos venían tras ella. Todavía no sabía por qué había hecho eso último. En retrospectiva, ninguna de esas cosas parecían muy agradables del todo.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde para conseguir una nueva personalidad, pero hizo una resolución ese día: aunque él todavía siguiera pensando pensamientos desagradables por el resto de su vida, intentaría decir menos de la mitad de ellos en voz alta. Menos de un tercio, incluso. Tal vez algún día casi ninguno. En lugar de no volver a hablar nunca, decidió intentar decir cosas mejores. Decidió que había que probarlo por primera vez en Blaise y Pansy, y luego se iría por el mundo y lo probaría en todos los que conocía, hasta que lograra hacer un tercer amigo. Y para empezar, llamó a Blaise de vuelta.

Se sintió aliviado al notar que Blaise estaba solo en su sala de estar, pero al parecer ya estaba comenzando mal. No había dicho ni una palabra todavía, y Blaise ya estaba rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que Draco temía que se le soltara un músculo.

"Mira, amigo," dijo Blaise: "Ojala no tuviera que ser tan duro contigo, pero no puedo seguir inventando excusas por ti."

"En realidad, eso es lo que quería hablar contigo." Pensó por un momento, tratando de llegar a algo con lo cual halagar a Blaise. "Veo de donde vienes con lo de Amarantha... no eres un mal padre, ya sabes."

La mandíbula de Blaise se abrió y se quedó así brevemente. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo escuchaste la primera vez."

"No, estoy seguro de que oí mal," lo desafió Blaise.

"No necesito que hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es." Draco había supuesto detenerse allí, pero una vez que había empezado a hablar, ya no quiso parar. Años de confusión y cuidadosamente disimuladas dudas se le atascaron en la garganta, y sintió por primera vez en su vida lo conocido como vómito verbal. Después de una vida de ser incapaz de entender por qué la gente no podía callarse y mantener sus sentimientos para sí mismos, se sorprendió al notar que las palabras en su boca eran casi tan difíciles de contener como si quisiera vomitar. Se rindió y dejó que siguieran su curso. "Quería probar algo contigo porque eres uno de mis amigos – mis _dos amigos._ ¿Te das cuenta que sólo tengo dos de esos? Y uno se ha ido, ¡y tú estás molesto conmigo! Y por supuesto, te das cuenta - Sé que ambos sienten lástima por mí. Pobre, patético Draco, no sabe qué hacer ahora que mamá y papá no pueden seguir comprándole amigos. Pero no, Draco no es pobre, porque soy tan canalla que ni siquiera se puede sentir lástima por mí. Ni siquiera puedo soportar hablar conmigo mismo. He decidido dejar de ser tan horrible con todos."

Nunca antes había dicho tantas cosas verdaderas de corrido estando sobrio. Hubo un momento incómodo antes de que ninguno de los dos hablase, y Blaise utilizó ese tiempo para trabajar en la perfecta expresión facial. Pasó de estado de shock, a una mirada burlona, antes de parecer como si estuviera a punto de mostrarle a Draco algo de vómito verdadero y luego finalmente se conformó con el plato combinado.

"Oh, diablos, Malfoy. ¿Esperaste deliberadamente hasta que Pansy se hubiera ido antes de iniciar esta ridícula misión? Sabes que me he vuelto blando desde que Amarantha nació y simplemente no puedo golpearte para que entres en razón como ella lo hubiera hecho, pero lo intentaré. Sí, creemos que eres patético, y estamos hartos de tener que hacerte compañía todo el tiempo para que un día no te levantes y decidas suicidarte. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, Pansy es una perra colosal. Creo que incluso es peor que tú, sólo que a ella no le importa si no le gusta a nadie. El punto es, todavía nos caes bien, a pesar de que eres un idiota. Somos, oficialmente, las únicas dos personas en el mundo entero que piensan que eres gracioso. Así que, en otras palabras, este fue el peor lugar posible para comenzar."

Por duro que fuera, Draco calcula que el hombre tenía razón, sobre todo acerca de Pansy: escucharlo de ella hubiera sido mucho peor. Su lengua estaba literalmente hecha de agujas. Muy bien, Draco estaba exagerando. Su lengua estaba figurativamente hecha de agujas.

"Pero si estás siendo serio acerca de esto, entonces te tomaré en serio. Sé que piensas te será más fácil y te hará sentir mejor si no deja su zona de comodidad, pero funcionaría mejor si lo intentas con extraños. Ellos no saben que has sido un completo idiota durante veintiséis años consecutivos. Pero primero, tendrá que salir de tu casa."

Draco pensó en eso. No trabajaba, y él no tenía a dónde ir, excepto a las casas de sus amigos. Rara vez cenaba fuera o incluso salía de compras - tenía elfos domésticos para que se ocuparan de eso. Al mirar abajo a la piel prácticamente iridiscente de sus manos, se dio cuenta de que realmente no había estado al aire libre en un tiempo vergonzosamente largo. Sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente honesto por un día, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada y esperó a que Blaise continuara.

"No serás capaz de hacer esto por tí solo, tampoco. Tienes que encontrar a alguien que ya sea una buena persona para que te dé consejos, o nunca lo harás bien, y no conocemos a nadie así. Yo tuve a Daphne para que me ayudara, pero ella te odia. Por lo tanto, te ayudaré de la única manera que sé hacerlo: presión y ultimátum que también me beneficiarán." Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático. "Si me tienes a mí para apoyarte, nunca tendrás la motivación suficiente. Por lo tanto, me niego a verte hasta que tengas un tercer amigo al cual realmente le agrades," concluyó con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¡Eso no ayuda! ¡Eso es lo opuesto a ayudarme!" gimió Draco, patéticamente. "Acabo de llegar a esta conclusión esencial, ¿y tu importante ayuda es deshacerte de mí? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Tendré que salir a buscar a un segundo amigo, porque es evidente que sólo tengo uno!"

"Soy un mal amigo, igual que tú, y me vendría bien un poco de tiempo libre de ser tu niñera. Incluso te ayudaré un poco más - podrías conseguir un trabajo."

Si este era el tipo de consejo amistoso que recibían las personas buenas, Draco no quería ser una. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Ves?" continuó Blaise, sin inmutarse. "Eso es exactamente por qué la gente te odia tanto. ¿Te das cuenta que todos los demás, excepto nosotros, tienen que trabajar, incluso si ellos no quieren?"

Draco lo sabía, pero no le gustaba pensar en ello. "¿Qué me dices sí simplemente me doy cuenta de eso y dejo de burlarme de la gente por trabajar?"

Blaise soltó un bufido. "No," dijo. "Ahora que he pensado en ello, tal vez lo añadiré, también. No te veré hasta que encuentres otro amigo y consigas un trabajo. Oh, y no llames a tu padre en busca de ayuda. No, debes tener el peor trabajo de mierda que puedas encontrar. Hay una pequeña tienda de café que visito a veces en Diagon Alley -El Cuervo. Desde ayer, están contratando." Se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la idea de Draco Malfoy en un delantal, sirviendo café con el ceño fruncido y echando a perder la mañana de todos.

"Pero esos son todos los consejos que tengo para ti el día de hoy," continuó. "Daphne llegará a casa en cualquier momento, y no quiero que vea tu rostro y se ponga de mal humor el segundo que entre por la puerta."

"Oh, vamos. ¿No puedo quedarme un par de minutos y decir hola? Puedo ser agradable, te lo prometo," dijo. Esta iba a ser su última comunicación amistosa durante al menos dos semanas, hasta que Pansy volviera, así que por eso estaba tratando de alargar su duración.

"¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿De qué hablarían ustedes dos, el clima? Dudo que siquiera sepas en qué estación estamos. Tal vez podrían hablar de Astoria, para recordarle a Daphne de la razón por la que probablemente nunca te perdonará. Oh, ya sé- podrían hablar de mi hija, a la cuál también tratas como la mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Quédate a cenar, porque eso suena _horriblemente_ agradable."

"Yo no trato a Amarantha como la mierda."

"¿No acabamos de pasar hablando de esto hace unas horas? Le dices mentiras terribles hasta que ella no puede dormir por la noche, le dices que ella es débil, y a sus cinco años ya estás tratando de crearle un trastorno alimenticio." Ante la mirada culpable de Draco, añadió: "¿Crees que no te he visto quitarle los dulces de su plato? Será mejor que cortes con todo eso antes de que Daphne se de cuenta. Te odiaría aún más, si eso fuera posible."

"Muy bien, haz hecho claro tu punto. Soy un bastardo miserable y no tengo esperanza de arreglar el daño que he causado. Creo que simplemente me suicidaré y acabaré con todo esto," dijo.

Al ver una mueca trágica aparecer en el rostro de Draco, Blaise cedió.

"Está bien. Si estás tan decidido a convertirte en una buena persona, entonces te trataré como una por un momento. Soy un padre, así que puedo decir cosas como esta: si te las arreglas para conseguir un trabajo y hacer un amigo, creo que podría encontrar en mi corazón la manera de sentirme orgulloso de ti. ¿Alguien ha estado orgulloso de ti antes?"

"No," dijo, sin tener que pensar en ello.

"Bueno, se siente bien. Ahora, sal de aquí antes de que las chicas lleguen a casa y les arruines el día."

* * *

_26 de marzo del 2013_

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a mi nueva traducción (: El capítulo no está beteado así que si ven errores, les agradecería que me los mencionaran. Por otro lado, les advierto que las actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas, porque estoy de vuelta en la Universidad y casi no tengo tiempo para respirar. _

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué les llama más la atención de la historia? Cuéntenme todo en sus reviews (:_

_Besoos,_

_Connie._


	2. Hombre de Metal

**Amigo número tres**

por Riptey

**Capítulo Dos: Hombre de Metal**

Draco se sintió aún peor después de hablar con Blaise. De hecho, decidió que técnicamente sólo tenía 1.5 amigos. Para fines prácticos, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a redondear – tres era su gran objetivo por el momento-, y se imaginó que sería complicado hace un nuevo amigo y medio.

Permaneció de rodillas y se quedó mirando el fuego. Siempre le había fascinado lo mucho que el fuego se parecía al agua, con las llamas bañando la leña, subiendo y bajando. Sí, fascinante. A esto se había reducido la vida de Draco: sentarse solo junto al fuego en su casa vacía, felicitándose a sí mismo por la profundidad metafórica de su monólogo interno, y sintiendo lástima por sí mismo en el suelo embaldosado.

Se dedicó a poner mala cara momentáneamente, luego siguió sintiendo lástima. Pensó en leer un libro, pero todavía no había terminado de sentir lástima.

Terminó, sintiéndose satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada realmente. Eran las siete de la tarde/noche y su día había consistido en ser gritado, sentir lástima, ser gritado, y sentir lástima. Incluso para los estándares de productividad de Draco, esto era bajo. Especialmente después de que Blaise le hubiera abierto los ojos sobre su vida hermitaña, se daba cuenta con precisión de lo atrapado que había empezado a sentirse dentro de la mansión.

Sus padres estaban en su hogar de verano en Mónaco, y no volverían a Gran Bretaña hasta finales de Agosto. Cuando eso llegara, Lucius volvería a trabajar (¿?) en lo que fuera que Lucius trabajara; y Narcissa retomaría su posición como mariposa social, mejorando la imagen de los Malfoy invitando reporteros a la mansión y organizando bailes de beneficencia. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que hacía su padre, pero no estaba en casa durante las horas de trabajo y regresaba a casa cansado, así que probablemente era algo a lo que se podría aplicar el término de "trabajo."

Nunca llegaba a casa son sangre o algún otro tipo de fluido humano en su persona, así que o se aseguraba de limpiarse antes o no mataba gente la mayoría de los días, y eso era suficiente para Draco. La cuenta bancaria seguía creciendo, y no sentía ninguna presión en hacer preguntas. De hecho, no se molestaba en cuestionar muchas cosas sobre su vida o el mundo que lo rodeaba. Prácticamente nunca leía el periódico, y no le interesaba la política, y lo que fuera que hacía su padre probablemente no le incumbía de todos modos.

Aún si consideraba o no el asunto del trabajo, Draco decidió que sería entretenido caminar por el Callejón Diagon. Tomó un poco de polvos Flú de un saquito sobre la chimenea y lo tiró dentro de ésta, anunciando su destino.

Apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, se sacudió algo de cenizas de su capa, y casi se tiró bajo una mesa cuando miró la barra. Allí estaba una mujer que reconocía de Hogwarts, una Hufflepuff rubia, y estaba seguro de que no estaría muy feliz de verlo. Nunca habían hablado, pero cualquier persona que no era Slytherin tendía a recordar a Draco de mala manera, y también casi todos los Slytherins. Para recapitular, casi todos usualmente se ponían infelices al ver a Draco.

Evadió contacto visual, pero estaba seguro de poder sentir su mirada desdeñosa mientras se alejaba.

Mientras salía de un edificio por primera vez en semanas, incluso el opaco sol lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. El aire libre no era una de sus pasiones, y todo lo que sol hacía era quemarlo y meterse con sus ojos, así que Draco prefería permanecer en el interior siempre que fuera posible. No necesitaba una capa tan pesada, pero el tener una le permitía levantar la capucha y esconder el reconocible cabello. Desafortunadamente, esto lo hacía ver de mala calaña, así que la gente que aún lo reconocía como el mocoso Malfoy estaba incluso más convencida de que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Ya verían pronto – estaba en el proceso de renovar su imagen -. Quizás algún día, pensó soñadoramente, la gente lo vería en la calle con su capucha abajo y lo señalarían a sus hijos. "Hola Draco," dirían, "¿Cómo están los chicos del orfanato?" Él simplemente sonreiría con humildad, casi avergonzado, como si no quisiera mucha atención por sus buenas obras.

Eso era sumamente improbable en todos sus aspectos, especialmente lo de la sonrisa humilde; en cambio, quizás algún día la gente pasaría por su lado sin evitar su mirada, como si estuvieran asustados de que ser un imbécil pudiera contagiarse sólo con mirarlo directamente. Mientras continuaba caminando, notó con placer que la mayoría de las personas parecía no saber, ni importarle, quién era. Quizás había pasado más tiempo de lo que pensaba desde la última vez que había caminado esta calle.

Draco no había hecho nada malo en ocho años, o de hecho nada de nada, y por una vez su padre no estaba siendo formalmente acusado por algún crimen. Casi casi tenía la posibilidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y esta vez estaba decidido a no arruinarla. No había estado prestándole mucha atención a sus alrededores mientras caminaba, dirigiéndose a ningún lado en particular, pero una vista familiar le atrapó la mirada – Flourish & Blotts-.

Cuando era un niño, los libros lo habían ayudado a escapar de las extrañas cosas que solían ocurrir en su casa a todas las horas del día y la noche – los conversaciones en susurros, por ejemplo, y las escalofriantes visitas de los colegas de su padre. Era una situación en la que todos ganaban cuando se encerraba en la biblioteca, ya que a su padre no le molestaba decirle a sus visitas que Draco estaba ocupado leyendo. Creía que esto recalcaba la inteligencia de su hijo, algo que le complacía, y también significaba que Draco no tenía que mantener una pequeña conversación con su loco tío Rodolphus. La biblioteca Malfoy era extremadamente grande, y Lucius casi nunca se aventuraba a la sección de ficción favorecida por Draco, lo que explicaba algunas de sus más inesperados descubrimientos. Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero uno de sus libros favoritos en su infancia había sido sobre un Muggle: _Gary Conner y la piedra normal_. Estaba escrito por una bruja sangre pura, pero se desarrollaba en Londres Muggle. Se imaginaba que había sido algún regalo de infancia, y no había nada en la portada que diera a entender que se trataba sobre un Muggle, así que lo habían dejado en una de la estanterías junto con todos los demás.

El libro contaba la historia de Gary Conner, un chico de once años, y el descubrimiento de una roca normal bajo la cama de su tía. Gary tiró la roca a la casa de su vecino, rompiendo una ventana, y se había pasado el resto del año tratando de evadir que lo descubrieran. De esa manera Draco había aprendido todo lo que sabía del mundo Muggle, lo que no era mucho, y dudaba la veracidad de casi todo considerando quién era la autora. Por ejemplo, los personajes calentaban sus hogares frotando dos palos hasta que crearan fuego, e incluso Draco sabía que eso no podía pasa en la vida real. Todos los personajes eran absurdamente estúpidos y torpes, de acuerdo a la creencia de la comunidad mágica sobre los estereotipos Muggles. Y había un grupo de desagradables niños en la escuela de Gary, los cuáles no tenían ninguna cualidad redentora. La autora los desacreditaba a cada oportunidad posible, y Draco se preguntaba por qué la autora se molestaba en crear personajes solo para insultarlos.

Se preguntaba cómo sería que alguien escribiera una versión diferente, desde la perspectiva del chico desagradable, solo para ver si el chico era tan terrible como lo describía Gary. ¿Pero quién se daría el tiempo de escribir eso?

Draco se paseó por la tienda, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba los libros nuevos de sus autores favoritos. No había nada en la sección de nuevos libros de alguien que él hubiera escuchado, y estaba empezando a sentirse acalorado y sediento. Impulsivamente, se dirigió al mesón y esperó a captar la atención del empleado.

"¿Ha escuchado de una tienda de café llamada "El Águila"?" preguntó. Frases como "Disculpe," "Por favor," y "Si no le molesta" no formaban gran parte del vocabulario de Draco.

"Sí, ¿necesita direcciones?" ella le preguntó, y él asintió. "Está al final de esta calle – ya sabe, ¿dónde Fortescue solía estar?" Volvió a asentir. La mujer había lidiado con su brusquedad bastante bien hasta el momento, pero al parecer su silencio estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa. "Er, el Águila está allí ahora," terminó. Empezó a inspeccionar sus uñas, dirigiéndole una mirada después de unos segundos para ver si iba preguntarle algo más, y parecía un buen momento para empezar su misión.

"Que tenga una buena noche," dijo. No era muy bueno en esta clase de gentilezas sociales todavía, así que sonó más como una orden – como si fuera a volver más tarde a asegurarse de que estuviera haciéndolo. Ella igual le sonrió educadamente.

"Usted también, señor," le dijo. Él se volvió para irse, confundido con su reacción – se sentía casi mareado.

Era el trabajo de esta mujer desearle que tuviera una noche agradable, pensó. Realmente a ella no le importaba si era así o no. De acuerdo a la experiencia de Draco, a la gente le podía importar la felicidad de otros hasta cierto límite, y cuando la situación se vuelve realmente urgente vuelven a preocuparse sobre sí mismos. Por otro lado, también era verdad según la experiencia de Draco que es de mala educación torturar a alguien en la sala, porque ese tipo de actividades sólo son apropiadas en las mazmorras. En el pasado le habían dado a saber que su punto de vista sobre el mundo era un poco limitado.

Recordaba la Heladería de Florean Fortescue con arrepentimiento. Cuando era niño, había querido desesperadamente entrar y tomar helado. Cada vez que caminaba junto al local con sus padres, miraba a los clientes con envidia extrema, pero solo había pedido que le compraran un helado allí una vez, cuando tenía ocho. La mirada de reprobación que le dirigió su padre había sido suficiente para detener su pedido antes de que terminara de decirlo, y su madre le dijo que engordaba mucho, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que la verdadera razón para que sus padres se negaran era que la familia Malfoy no era bienvenida en ese local en particular. Fortescue había sido un enemigo de su padre desde la primera guerra, y Draco sabía lo que le había pasado en la segunda. Le causaba gran incomodidad pensar en eso y deseaba haber podido entrar solo una vez, para recibir la sonrisa de Florean Fortescue y descubrir que el helado era tan rico como lo parecía.

Cuando llegó al lugar dónde había estado la librería, se sintió aliviado al notar que estaba casi irreconocible. Incluso el exterior había sido pintado y barnizado, y el interior había sido remodelado. Un cartel de hierro que decía "El Águila" colgaba sobre la puerta, sostenido por dos pequeñas alas negras. Un pequeño anuncio estaba clavado bajo el cartel que decía "Contratando." Adentro era acogedor, repleto de cómodos sillones y alfombras intrincadas sobre los pisos de madera. No reconoció a ninguno de los clientes.

La carta de bebestibles era bastante impresionante, por no mencionar el alegremente alumbrado mostrador de pasteles y delicias. Había bebidas para despertarte, para hacerte dormir, calientes, helados, y brebajes congelados con crema chantilly encima. Había entrado a locales de té antes, pero Draco nunca había visto alguno como este. Estaban todas las combinaciones de sabores que pudiera imaginar, y más. Tras el mostrador había una bruja de mediana edad con cabello café y corto y lentes morados, los cuales estaban unidos a un cordón de cuentas que rodeaban su cuello. Su sonrisa era efervescente.

"Hola, ¿cómo se encuentra esta tarde?" le preguntó.

"Bien," le respondió fríamente. No, así estaba mal. Suavizó su tono y añadió, "¿y usted?"

"Estoy de maravilla. Nunca has estado aquí antes, ¿cierto?" Él negó con la cabeza. "No, definitivamente recordaría ese cabello encantador." Ella rio. Él decidió que no había ninguna posibilidad de que esta mujer supiera quién era, tomando en cuenta la manera casual en la que lo había halagado. El cabello Malfoy no era "encantador," incluso en su madre. Era generalmente visto como típico Malfoy – siempre con la vanidad. "¿Necesitas algo de ayuda para decidirte?"

La necesitaba, pero no quería admitirlo. El menú estaba escrito en una pizarra que se extendía a lo largo de toda la pared trasera de la tienda, sin orden aparente, y estaba teniendo problemas en entender la letra. Miró a la mujer intencionadamente, esperando que esto le comunicara su necesidad de ayuda. Funcionó.

"Bueno, está claro que eres de ese tipo de hombres que no necesita nada de ayuda para descubrir lo que quiere," ella dijo. "Tenemos otra clienta frecuente que es así, y siempre pide un latte helado de vainilla."

"Tomaré eso," le dijo. Sonaba bueno.

"Ok, ¿quieres quedarte despierto o dormir?"

Draco se lo pensó. Era un miércoles por la noche, y no tenía nada que hacer después, así que debería dormir. Tampoco tenía nada que hacer mañana, así que debería dormir por dos semanas y mandarle una lechuza a Pansy el mismo segundo en que llegara a casa, pero eso sería algo desesperado. "Ir a dormir," decidió.

La mujer asintió y le dijo el precio, ocho Sickles. Le pasó las monedas, pero aparentemente ella no había terminado de hablarle. "¿No estás acalorado en esa grande y pesada capa?" Él asintió. "No hablas mucho, ¿cierto?"

Él negó con la cabeza. En sus días en Hogwarts había soltado la boca constantemente, siempre engrandeciéndose frente a sus compañeros o insultando a otros estudiantes en los pasillos. Ahora que era mayor, casi nunca hablaba con nadie excepto con sus dos (2) amigos y su familia. Era especialmente difícil mantener una conversación con un extraño o extraña como esta, ahora que se daba cuenta del daño que sus palabras habían causado en el pasado.

Ella se movió hacia otra área tras el mostrador, donde echó diferentes ingredientes de viales y botellas en un vaso y los removió con su varita, haciéndolos emitir un extraño sonido mientras los combinaba. Se expandieron en su recipiente, y pronto éste estaba lleno de un líquido beige. Ella notó su expresión curiosa y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"¿No es genial? Mi padre vino desde Italia, y sabe algunos secretos sobre el espresso perfecto. Es en realidad una invención Muggle, pero hay una forma mágica de hacer estos tragos que funciona de la misma manera."

"¿Espresso?" le preguntó. Odiaba admitir ignorancia, pero no era exactamente vergonzoso no ser un experto en bebestibles Muggles.

"Sí, es un tipo de café realmente fuerte que puedes beber en pequeñas dosis o mezclarlos con leche u otros sabores." Le pasó el vaso a Draco. Él fue a alejarse, pero ella lo detuvo. "Ahora, no puedes irte a ningún lado hasta que lo pruebes y me digas cuánto te gusta."

Bebió un sorbito, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Sabía rico, dulce y cremoso, como nada que hubiera probado antes. Notó que ella seguía esperando, y decidió que era bastante fácil ser amable con esta mujer, mayoritariamente porque era muy persistente. "Es bastante bueno," dijo.

"Lo sé," le respondió, levantando la cabeza con orgullo. "Así que, volverás de nuevo, ¿o no?"

"Sí," dijo Draco. De hecho, no quería irse a casa para nada. Tomó unos sorbos más del brebaje, y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Estaba en un lugar agradable con una mujer amigable que no tenía idea de quién era o lo que su familia había hecho. Quizás fuera porque se sentía tan relajado y reacio a irse, que dijo algo más. "¿Todavía está contratando?"

Le regaló una gran sonrisa y levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. "Definitivamente sí. ¿Conoces a alguien que le gustaría trabajar aquí?

"A mí. Yo quiero."

Ella observó su costosa capa y túnica, algo perpleja. Era obvio a quien le importara, que Draco era asquerosamente rico. "¿Estás seguro? Es algo desordenado, y puede ser algo loco por las mañanas."

"Sí."

"Bueno, está bien, entonces. ¿Por qué no vuelves mañana como a esta misma hora para intentar enseñarte cómo funciona todo y ver si te gusta?

"Lo haré," dijo Draco. "Buenas noches," añadió severamente, pero su sonrisa solo se ensanchó. Extraño.

"Buenas noches," respondió ella, con mucha más amabilidad. "Por cierto, soy Magdalena de Simone, pero puedes decirme Maggie," dijo, extendiendo su mano sobre el mostrador. Draco vaciló y por un momento consideró decirle un nombre falso. Sin embargo, decidió que con el tiempo se enteraría y la mentira empeoraría las cosas a largo plazo.

"Draco Malfoy," dijo él, tomándole la mano. La mujer tenía un fuerte apretón, notó.

"Lo sé" dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_07 de septiembre del 2013_

_¡Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo, pero prometo que no me olvido de mis traducciones y realmente siento la demora. Por otro lado, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No se preocupen por la ausencia de Hermione, que ya se viene; primero deben conocer un poco la personalidad especial de Draco._

_Además, quiero invitarlas a pasarse por un blog que creamos un grupo de amigas y yo, donde recomendamos fics, libros, animé. Si gustan, encontrarán el link en mi profile, en la sección Lunáticas sin fronteras._

_Besos a todos/as y recuerden siempre que la historia no es mía, yo sólo la traduzco. _

_Connie._


End file.
